El nuevo uniforme
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Un Nuevo enemigo se ha hecho presente en la vida de Ichigo y esta vez va a lograr lo que nadie más ha podido: Derrotarlo. ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo? La respuesta es simple, todo fue gracias a un uniforme propuesto por la AMS. ICHIRUKI


**Hola chicos, vengo despues de un tiempo porque resulta que me enferme pero ya me dieron mis medicamentos y estoy mucho mejor. Ademas, despues de mucho tiempo libre y ver Bleach con mi mama, se me ocurrio un nuevo one shot que debo por perder la apuesta XD**

 **Esto se me ocurrio cuando volvi a ver los capitulos donde muestran el pasado de Aizen, Urahara y los ahora Vaizards :P y me pregunte que pasaria si todas usan el uniforme como lo tenia Lisa o como es el de Nemu :3 asi que asi esta mi intento :P**

 **Advertencias: Contiene spoilers, si no has visto el manga actual tal vez te confunda un poco. Lenguaje grosero, si mi vista no me falla tambien es un poco OoC y hay un intento de comedia n.n**

 ** _Disclaimer: Bleach es del grandioso y mas viejito (acaba de cumplir años) Tite Kubo :)_**

 **Comencemos...**

* * *

 **El nuevo uniforme:**

Ichigo tenia un mal presentimiento desde el momento que abrió los ojos dentro de su habitación temporal en la finca Kuchiki, algo parecido a como su padre solía despertarlo todos los días en su adolescencia. El ambiente tranquilo y bastante soleado a su medio día los estaba trastocando y por más que los pajarillos cantaran desde el árbol cercano, sus instintos estaban en alerta máxima como si otra guerra contra shinigamis traidores o vengadores locos, fuera a llegar.

Los segundos pasaron mientras el shinigami sustituto seguía mirando de un lado a otro esperando el inminente ataque, pero este nunca llego y solo lo recibió la constante parsimonia del lugar.

Uno podía creer que vivir permanentemente en la sociedad de almas podría ser sinónimo de peleas y acción todos los días, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Por la locura de Kyoraku Shunsui, quien era el nuevo capitán comandante de la Sociedad de Almas, ahora era la más reciente adquisición de capitán del Escuadrón 8. ¿Menciono que aún no tenía teniente? Si, y por esa razón, las tareas más simples se convertían en un verdadero reto con sus nuevos subordinados.

Por otro lado, al menos contaba con la ayuda de sus compañeros shinigamis, yendo desde la alocada Matsumoto, hasta de sus mejores amigos en ese mundo de locos, Renji y Rukia; pero vamos, incluso Byakuya lo ayudaba en algunas ocasiones, lo cual era decir mucho, pero al menos parecía haberse ganado un poco de respeto por parte del orgulloso noble.

-Otro día, otro hollow –resoplo.

Se levantó de la cama e inmediatamente se metió en la ducha, dispuesto a empezar su día.

Su nueva en la Sociedad de Almas podía resultar hasta rutinaria, se levantaba, desayunaba, iba a su escuadrón o iba a una junta aburrida con los otros capitanes, entrenaba con sus subordinados, llenaría papeleo, si tenía tiempo, se relacionaría con algún shinigami libre, para finalmente, cenar y dormir. No había descansos ni vacaciones, al menos no en algún tiempo, hasta que repararan todo lo que fue dañado en la guerra contra el Vandereich.

Una vez limpio, se vistió con el monótono traje shinigami y encima su nuevo haori blanco y sus, ahora, inseparables espadas. Pero, antes de poder salir de su habitación un objeto choco contra su pecho.

-¿Pero qué…? –fue interrumpido.

Un par de pequeñas manos se posaron sobre sus ojos, imposibilitando su visión.

-¡Silencio! –esa voz… -¡No puedes dejar que me encuentren!

¡Rukia!

-Rukia ¿Qué está pasando, enana? –Hizo un amago de separarse pero parecía que la pelinegra tenía otros planes -¡Enana!

-¡Detente!

Por un momento parecía que la teniente no diría ni una sola palabra dejándolo en la dudosa oscuridad entre sus manos ¿Cómo podía alcanzarlo con su mínima altura? Era un misterio del universo, pero lo que si podía responder era que Rukia parecía nerviosa, al menos frente sus otros sentidos a parte de la visión.

-¿Rukia? No mirare, solo… dime que está pasando porque estoy llegando tarde con mi escuadrón y…

-Shh –apoyando el peso en su rostro haciendo que se sentara –están buscándome y no puedo dejar que me encuentren.

Ichigo podía ser lento para algunas cosas, como por ejemplo el romance, es decir, no sabía que su amiga Orihime estaba enamorado de él, hasta que se le declaro al final de la guerra, aunque eso no iba el punto, pero si podía entender otras como esa orden desesperada de guardar silencio.

Pasando los segundos podía escuchar algunas voces en el exterior que sin duda alguna, eran femeninas. Pudo detectar algunas, como la chillona voz de Yachiru, la más dulce de Momo, Rangiku haciendo un escándalo y también la voz sin vida de Nemu, quienes parecían estar buscando algo.

Poco a poco, las voces se desvanecieron en la lejanía y pudo escuchar el ligero suspiro que dejo salir la pelinegra a su lado. Aun así, no le quito las manos de sus ojos.

-Rukia, no es que no sea divertido esto de las escondidas a ciegas, pero ¿Podrías explicarme como acabe metido?

Otro suspiro de la teniente y luego murmullos vagos.

-Es… solo que… -bufo –No sé si recuerdas que la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami planeaba una junta para esta mañana sobre algunos aspectos que debían cambiar con el nuevo orden de la Sociedad de Almas.

-Algo así he escuchado –murmuro.

¿Y quién no? Rangiku Matsumoto se encargó de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos por toda la Sociedad. No le sorprendería si lo escucharon también en el Rukongai.

-Bueno, pues si había algo que cambiar y fue… fue… nuestro uniforme –susurro.

Ichigo se quedó confuso. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser ese cambio como para que su amiga pelinegra estuviera escondida en su cuarto?

-Ok… ¿Cómo fue el cambio?

-Ese es el problema, fresa. No es un cambio tan sutil sino todo lo contrario.

-No puede ser tan malo

-Siguieron el consejo de la ex-teniente de Kyoraku-soutaicho: Yadomaru-san

No había que ser un genio para entender a qué quería llegar Rukia. A pesar de lo poco que había convivido con los Vizards, aún quedaba en su memoria los tormentos que le hizo pasar la pelinegra de trenzas con sus perversidades.

Eso significaba que… era malo, sin duda, para su pobre inocencia.

Antes de darse cuenta, Ichigo sintió como Rukia retiraba sus manos de sus ojos dejando que la luz de la mañana lo cegara y luego su cerebro sufriera un severo colapso al ver su nuevo uniforme.

La sangre subió rápidamente por su cabeza, y como aquella vez que sus ojos vírgenes captaron a Yorouichi desnuda, su cara de puso roja cual fresa madura. Trago saliva furiosamente lubricando su garganta seca y esperando que las palabras muertas regresaran a la vida y lo salvaran milagrosamente.

Joder.

Ahí, de rodillas a su lado, mostrando un sonrojo persistente sobre sus mejillas mientras jugaba con sus manos, estaba Rukia Kuchiki en su nuevo uniforme. Era peor de lo que había imaginado, porque si bien la parte superior del Shihakusho junto con su placa de teniente seguían intactas, era la parte inferior que hizo que sus hormonas decidieran despertar de su sueño eterno.

Podía verlas. Podía ver las piernas de la Shinigami con toda claridad. Llamándolo. Llamándolo a verlas y contemplarlas. ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara eso con solo ver un par de piernas? Y no unas piernas cualquiera, sino las de su compañera, su amiga, su… luz.

" _Despierta, Ichigo. No puedes simplemente quedarte mirándola como si fuera…"_

" _ **Un delicioso y hermoso pedazo de carne ¿Verdad, Rey?"**_ una voz sarcástica se unió a su regaño mental haciéndolo fruncir el ceño.

" _Lárgate, Ogichi"_

" _ **No me llames por ese nombre ridículo, Rey"**_

" _Pues no te metas en mis regaños"_

" _ **Entonces deja de destruir mi diversión. Por culpa de tus hormonas la computadora volvió a fallar"**_

Ichigo se sonrojo y solo empuño su mano prometiendo venganza sobre su hollow interno.

Pero, volviendo a la realidad donde todavía lo miraba una expectante y sonrojada Rukia, solo atino a desviar la mirada y rascarse la cabeza.

-No… no sé qué decir.

Rukia le dio un zape y sonrió levemente.

-Lo sabía, pero gracias por intentarlo, cerebro de zanahoria.

Una venita furiosa estallo en la frente del capitán. Con un tic pulsando en su ojo izquierdo, miro a la desagradecida enana que lo miraba ahora con una sonrisita de superioridad.

-Enana… eres una…

La puerta se abrió en ese momento para revelar a la mayoría de las mujeres de esa loca asociación, seguido de Byakuya con una cara de pocos amigos. Fue cuando el shinigami ex-sustituto contemplo la situación en la que estaban. Ellos, encerrados en su habitación, completamente solos y ella con ese uniforme revela piernas… pues sí, estaba a punto de entrar al infierno.

Joder al cuadrado.

-No es lo que parece…

Y si, tal vez no era la mejor frase para empezar…

* * *

…

1 mes. Un jodido mes. 30 días. 4 semanas y media. 720 horas. 2, 592, 000 segundos.

Llevaba ese tiempo sufriendo una tortura que le reventaba los… dicho en mejores palabras, lo estaba frustrando en lo más hondo de su conciencia.

Después de que ese día donde fueron encontrados in fraganti, haciendo absolutamente nada y con una advertencia de lo más clara, todos los capitanes fueron convocados a una junta de emergencia que solo resulto en informar a todos de los nuevos uniformes femeniles que se usarían. Hubo celebraciones de los pervertidos, alias Shinji y Rose, silencio por parte de otros, como Byakuya, Komamura (quien había vuelto a ser una especie de perro-lobo), Kensei, Toshiro, Unohana y Soi Fong (usando el uniforme nuevo, obviamente), y Mayuri; Kenpachi bufo y menciono que si no se trataba de peleas que le importaba un soberano pepino. Ukitake, rio nerviosamente, mientras todos comentaban sobre aquello.

Era así, que Ichigo entendió que no importaban las quejas, el uniforme femenil seria usado por cada una de las mujeres shinigamis de la Sociedad de Almas.

Acabándose las maldiciones y las potencias. No le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo.

Pero, una cosa era decirlo y otra muy diferente era ponerlo en práctica. El reciente capitán se halló en una encrucijada porque gracias a que su popularidad había subido con la última guerra, su club de fans, que se encargaba de seguirlo a donde fuera, usaba el dichoso uniforme, amenazando su inocencia; también estaban sus reacciones cada vez que se encontraba con Rukia vestida así. Era imposible no dirigir la mirada hacia ese par de interminables y blancas piernas de su amiga y era lo que más lo exasperaba, porque no solo era el (lo que ya le estaba causando remordimiento de conciencia), sino que eran casi todos los shinigamis solteros incluso los no tan solteros.

Su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

No podía estar en ningún lado con ella sin que apareciera un chico patético soltando saliva cuando la veían. Los piropos y las miradas lujuriosas estaban provocando a sus instintos homicidas y si la situación seguía como estaba, ya no haría nada por detener dichos instintos.

-Ichigo, Ichigo… ¿Me estas escuchando, fresa?

El naranjito volvió de asesínalos a todos-landia y miro a Rukia a su lado.

-¿Qué me decías?

Ella lo miro molesta.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? Pareces más idiota de lo normal estos últimos días

-Estas delirando enana… solo estoy pensando –se rasco la cabeza.

Con ese comentario, Rukia lo miro burlona.

-¿Acaso tu puedes pensar? Sorprendente

-Cierra la boca, medio metro –refunfuño –Sabes que tengo la capacidad de pensar

-Lo sé, pelos de calabaza –sonrió -¿Vas a decirme que es lo que te tiene tan pensativo?

-Pues…

Ambos fueron sorprendidos por un trio de shinigamis que no esperaron la oportunidad de hablar con la shinigami petite a expensas de la mirada furiosa del héroe de la sociedad de almas que estaba dirigida a su persona.

-¡Kuchiki-san! –Ichigo juraría que vio un fondo de estrellitas detrás de ese trio de idiotas -¡Se ve hermosa como siempre!

" _Respira, vamos. Uno, dos, uno, dos… esto no funciona en nada"_

" _ **Solo mátalos, rey. Nadie los extrañara en este mundo"**_

Y él estaba a punto de hacerle caso a su hollow y asesinar al trio de idiotas… sin embargo, Rukia parecía haber leído su conversación privada con Ogichi porque al segundo de ir preparando su plan de homicidio ella le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

Suspiro derrotado incluso para maldecir.

Ahora solo le quedaba ver como el resto de la tarde este trio se la pasaba halagando a la enana frente a sus narices sin poder hacer absolutamente nada… aunque solo lo hacía como amigos, obvio, era solo que estaba preocupado por la integridad y seguridad de su amiga porque él no… no estaba… ¿Lo estaba? No, él no estaba…

Bufo.

No podía ni decir la simple palabra sin ponerse a temblar como chihuahua.

Resignado, se recargo contra las paredes del edificio a sus espaldas viendo los ¿Inútiles? Intentos de conseguir algo de la pelinegra que solo sonreía y negaba continuamente con la cabeza. Pasando los minutos, empezó a golpetear sus dedos contra su brazo, contando mariposas del infierno mentalmente.

Y por enésima vez en su corta vida de 18 años, todo su autocontrol se fue a… cazar hollows cuando vio como uno del trio de idiotas abrazaba a Rukia desde atrás. Rodeando con sus mugrosos brazos los hombros de la teniente y "causalmente" dejando su mano sobre sus humildes pechos.

Un gruñido bestial nació en su pecho y antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera decir 'Bankai', el capitán ya había azotado la cabeza de su pobre victima contra la pared más cercana, que pasaba a ser la misma en la que estaba recargado anteriormente.

Rukia sorprendida y bastante molesta, se giró para regañarlo y golpearlo si era necesario pero solo se encontró con el Kurosaki dándole la espalda viendo fijamente a los 2 que quedaban de pie. Sin ninguna delicadeza, tomo a Rukia del brazo y la jalo hasta tenerla entre los shinigamis y con una voz fuerte y molesta, Ichigo les hablo.

-Escúchenme bien par de idiotas porque solo lo diré una vez –ambos asintieron velozmente –esta enana es mía y solo mía. Nadie puede mirarla más que yo y si ustedes o cualquier otro idiota se atreve siquiera a posar sus ojos sobre ella, le meteré mi Bankai por el trasero. ¿Entendieron?

-¡S-s-s-s-si!

La aludida se quedó de piedra, ignorando como los otros shinigamis lloraban y suplicaban por sus vidas, porque era bien sabido que cualquiera que había enfrentado al héroe de la sociedad de almas, terminaba bastante herido sino es que bajo tierra.

Tragando saliva, los dos del trio de idiotas levantaron a su compañero y salieron corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo. Por su parte, Ichigo respiro hondo y siguió su cuenta dejada atrás en un intento por calmarse pero no pudo ni pensar en un número cuando un puño se estrelló en su mandíbula mandándolo al piso sin ninguna gracia.

-¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué te pasa, Rukia? –se sobo el golpe.

-¿Qué que me pasa? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa a ti? De repente golpeas a tus compañeros y haces esas… esas declaraciones de la nada y… tu… tu

-Enana –sonrió y la jalo con la mano haciendo que ella cayera a su lado –deja de pensar.

Un sonrojo aun mayor recorrió el rostro de Rukia y golpeara a Ichigo en la cabeza repetidamente cuando empezó a burlarse de sus vergüenzas.

-¡Cállate, fresa! Eres un tonto, idiota, desconsiderado, impulsivo, bobo, imbécil, cerebro de cítrico…

-Rukia, puedes solo decir que si quieres estar conmigo toda esta vida casi inmortal –volvió a sonreír ladinamente, deteniendo los golpes.

-¿Quién quisiera estar contigo, tarado? –Se cruzó de brazos –jamás tendrás una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte. Además ¿Qué clase de confesión es esa? Podrías haberte esforzado un poco más.

Lejos de desanimarse, Ichigo la miro divertido, y entrelazando sus dedos conecto sus miradas.

-La verdad es que solo quería informarte de la situación en la que estamos ahora porque ya lo había dejado claro desde que salve tu trasero: Todas tus opiniones serán desde ahora rechazadas.

-Tu…

El regaño fue dejado para después cuando el atrevido capitán le dio un tierno beso, haciéndola estremecerse.

Tal vez haya sido todo culpa del uniforme, o de un trio de idiotas pervertidos, pero esos hechos provocados por la AMS habían logrado algo que ningún enemigo había podido: Derrotar a Ichigo Kurosaki. ¿Qué cómo? Con ayuda de un uniforme nada convencional y sus hormonas.

* * *

 ***Se sonroja y se esconde***

 **No sabia como terminarlo y este fue el resultado u.u'**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen unos lindos reviews. Por cierto, en estos dias ya subire la segunda parte de "Travieso gatito" y tambien de "Romeo y Julieta?" :)**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Ja ne!**


End file.
